gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Botley
House Botley of Lordsport is a noble house from the Iron Islands, one of the principal houses sworn to the Greyjoys. Their seat of Lordsport is located on theisland of Pyke, at the opposite side of the Greyjoys' keep of Pyke. Their blazon is a shoal of silver fish on pale green. Their words do not appear in the books. History The stronghold of the Botleys had been a great structure of timber and wattle, but when King Robert Baratheon put down Greyjoy's Rebellion, he razed the structure to the ground. A small square keep of stone was built afterwards. Tristifer Botley was sent away to be fostered with Lord Blacktyde when Lord Balon Greyjoy discovered he pretended to marry Asha Greyjoy. Recent Events A Clash of Kings Theon Greyjoy arrives at Lordsport from Seagard as envoy of Robb Stark, King in the North. He sees the new keep of the Botleys, full of pale green flags emblazoned with a shoal of silvery fish, and remembers that the last time he saw Lordsport it was a smoking wasteland.2 In exchange for a horse, Theon takesWex Pyke, the bastard of Sargon Botley, as his squire. When entering the great hall of Pyke, Theon sees some Botleys among his father Balon Greyjoy's captains. Maron Botley and his sons are part of Theon's crew on the Sea Bitch. They take part in the Battle of the Stony Shore and quarrel afterwards with Todric over plunder. Theon later captures Winterfell. Wex chooses to stay and fight alongside Theon when Ser Rodrik Cassel's army of northmen approaches Winterfell. Two Botleys join Wex in staying by Theon; they in all probability are slain by House Bolton during the sack of Winterfell. A Storm of Swords Lord Sawane Botley stands against Euron Greyjoy and claims that the Seastone Chair belongs to Theon after King Balon Greyjoy's death. Euron Crow's Eye has Sawane drowned for that. Germund Botley pledges fealty to Euron, inheriting his brother's lordship instead of his nephews, and retaining the part of the Botley lands that are not awarded to Lord Waldon Wynch for his support. A Feast for Crows Harren Botley, part of Victarion Greyjoy's force holding Moat Cailin, dies from a poisoned arrow from the crannogmen. Asha Greyjoy spots the silverfish of Botley among the banners of those gathered to support her on Harlaw. She is approached by her childhood crush Tristifer Botley, lawful Lord of Lordsport after his fatherSawane's death, who says that his uncle Germund has been named lord by Euron Crow's Eye in return for his support. Half of the Botley lands, however, are given to House Wynch since they were the first to declare for Euron. Tristifer proposes to Asha but is refused. Victarion Greyjoy sees Silverfin on Old Wyk before the kingsmoot, and Aeron Greyjoy spots the banners of House Botley among those gathered for the kingsmoot. During the kingsmoot, Germund wears a gilded breastplate he had taken off a Lannister captain during Balon's first rebellion. At the kingsmoot, Germund shouts for Euron and Tristifer shouts for Asha Greyjoy. Germund participates in the ironborn raid on the Shield Islands. He is spotted by Victarion in the hall of Lord Hewett's castle with a rope of pearls around his neck. A Dance with Dragons It is revealed that Wex survived the treachery of the Bolton men by climbing the heart tree in Winterfell's godswood and hiding in its branches. He was eventually found by Lord Wyman Manderly, who learned from Wex the truth of the sack of Winterfell as well as the whereabouts of Rickon Stark. House Botley at the end of the third century The known Botleys during the timespan of the events described in A Song of Ice and Fire are: * Lord {Sawane Botley}: Lord of Lordsport. Drowned for not supporting the kingship of Euron Crow's Eye. ** {Harren Botley}: His eldest son. Died at Moat Cailin. ** Tristifer Botley: His second son and heir, lawful Lord of Lordsport ** Symond Botley: His third son. ** Harlon Botley: His fourth son. ** Vickon Botley: His fifth son. ** Bennarion Botley: His sixth son. * Lord Germund Botley: his brother. A renowned captain. Made Lord of Lordsport by Euron Greyjoy. Presumably captain of the Silverfin. ** Balon Botley: Germund's eldest son. ** Quellon Botley: Germund's second son. * Lucimore Botley: his half brother. * Sargon Botley: his half borther. ** Wex Pyke: Sargon's bastard son. A boy born mute. With unspecified familiar relationship to the main branch of the house there is also: * Maron Botley: Called "Fishwhiskers" and "Old Botley". ** His three sons. Category:House Botley Category:Noble houses Category:Houses from the Iron Islands